


Heaven

by SpaceBoyFromHell



Series: Hellish Rose [2]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slight fluff, Takes place after Roses, Yeah they're both dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell
Summary: After the tragedy that caused Epsilon Phi to disband, Tadaomi and Reiji meet each other in the afterlife. (Edited the title to seem more fitting.)
Relationships: Karasuma Reiji/Kurama Tadaomi
Series: Hellish Rose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962259
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Heaven

The first thing that Tadaomi saw when he opened his eyes was darkness. Everything was pitch black, cold, and the whispers of the dead filled his ears. Then Tadaomi looked down, and realized that his body was slightly transparent...he was also dead. The memories flooded back to him. Reiji’s death. The nightmares. The pain. And then...his own death. No matter where he looked, all Tadaomi could see was darkness, and a slight fog. “...Reiji?” He heard himself saying in a quiet voice that seemed to echo. He tried to stand, and fell down immediately. 

“...Tadaomi?”

A voice answered. It was close. And it sounded familiar, and comforting. A warm hand was on his shoulder. Tadaomi looked up. It was him...purple hair, glasses, that beautiful smile that only he could see...it was Reiji. Tadaomi felt warmth and strength filling his entire body. He stood up and embraced Reiji, sobbing. “Tadaomi, I’m so sorry for what you had to go through...I’m so sorry…” He apologized over and over, with Tadaomi constantly reassuring him that everything was fine, that all that mattered was that they’re together now. 

“I could’ve left already...but I didn’t want to leave until I could leave with you. We can go to Heaven together, Tadaomi.” Reiji smiled. Tadaomi was unable to speak for a minute, the relief and happiness overwhelming him. “I wouldn’t care if I was in Hell, as long as I was there with you.” Tadaomi said, clinging to Reiji’s arm. “I’m so sorry if you saw how I died...I just couldn’t stand it...you were the first person to make me feel something, and I-” Tadaomi’s words were cut off by Reiji gently kissing him. “As long as you’re better now, and here with me, I don’t care about anything else.” He said. 

Tadaomi smiled as the two of them held hands, walking together through the darkness and fog. After a while, Tadaomi noticed the halo over Reiji’s head, and the wings...then he noticed his own. They were angels, and where they were going...a bright light shined through the darkness, and a massive golden staircase led into a clear, blue sky. They walked up the stairs together, silently, smiling, and Tadaomi crying tears of joy. They were in Heaven. They would be able to be together, and be truly happy. 

“Reiji...I’ve told you this many times before, but I love you.”

“I love you too, Tadaomi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo- I was re-reading some of my old fics, and wanted to give Roses a sequel, so here's a happy ending!! (At least, for Reiji and Tadaomi) I nearly cried while writing this, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
